mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Applejack/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia - część 1 AppleJack_Yehhe-Haw.png AppleJack_LadyLike.png S01E01 Twilight spotyka Applejack.png AppleJack_Introduces_herself.png AppleJack_WhatCanIDoYouFor.png AppleJack_WeSureAre.png Applejack_Soup's_on!_S1E01.png Applejack_S01E01.png|Rozmowa S01E01 Applejack przedstawia Twilight rodzinę.png AppleFamily_AppleBumpkin2.png AppleFamily_RedGala3.png AppleFamily_RedDelicious4.png AppleJack_Anddd.png Applejack_forcing_Twilight_to_taste_an_apple_S01E01.png|Applejack podaje jabłko Twilight Applejack_and_her_family_S01E01.png Applejack0_S01E01.png Twilight_Part_of_AppleJackFamily.png Bleh!.png S01E01 Smutna rodzina Apple.png Twilight_Fine.png Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png Applejack_Hold_it!_S01E01.png|Applejack zatrzymuje Dash Pinkie_Pie_guessing_S01E01.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Applejack i Big Mac patrzą na akry.png S01E04_003.png S01E04_008.png S01E04_011.png S01E04_012.png S01E04 Ja sobie nie dam rady?.png S01E04_016.png S01E04_017.png S01E04_019.png S01E04 Applejack zbiera jabłka.png S01E04_21.png S01E04_023.png S01E04 Applejack i Winona na ratunek.png S01E04_045.png S01E04_053.png S01E04_057.png S01E04_058.png S01E04_059.png S01E04_060.png S01E04 Applejack pyta co się stało.png S01E04_064.png S01E04_065.png S01E04_066.png|rozmowa z krową S01E04_067.png S01E04 Applejack i Winona na tle zachodu słońca.png S01E04_099.png S01E04_104.png S01E04_105.png S01E04_106.png S01E04_110.png S01E04_112.png S01E04_113.png S01E04_121.png S01E04_122.png S01E04_125.png S01E04_127.png S01E04_128.png S01E04_130.png S01E04 Big Mac jest chory, więc sama zbieram jabłka.png S01E04_133.png S01E04_134.png S01E04 Rainbow tłumaczy Applejack, co chce zrobić.png S01E04_137.png S01E04_138.png S01E04 Applejack patrzy w dół.png S01E04_146.png S01E04 Siup!.png S01E04 Applejack zderza się z gałęzią.png S01E04_157.png S01E04_158.png S01E04_172.png S01E04_175.png S01E04 Padnięta Applejack przyszła pomóc Pinkie.png S01E04_178.png S01E04_180.png S01E04_182.png S01E04_184.png S01E04_186.png S01E04_187.png S01E04_188.png S01E04_189.png S01E04_194.png S01E04_206.png S01E04_213.png S01E04_216.png S01E04_217.png S01E04_218.png S01E04_219.png S01E04_220.png S01E04_221.png S01E04 Idź sobie Twilight.png S01E04_223.png S01E04_225.png S01E04_228.png S01E04_229.png S01E04_230.png S01E04_231.png S01E04_232.png S01E04_237.png S01E04_238.png S01E04_239.png S01E04 Fluttershy z Applejack patrzą na króliczki.png S01E04_241.png S01E04_242.png S01E04_244.png S01E04 Wystraszone króliczki.png S01E04_269.png S01E04_274.png S01E04_275.png S01E04 Big Mac mówi do siostry.png S01E04_277.png S01E04_278.png S01E04_280.png S01E04 A kuku.png S01E04_283.png S01E04_284.png S01E04_287.png S01E04_288.png S01E04 Applejack przyniosła sok z jabłek dla przyjaciółek.png S01E04 Dziękuję wam za pomoc.png S01E04 Applejack mówi do przyjaciółek.png S01E04_300.png S01E04_306.png Rój stulecia S01E10 120.png S01E10 Applejack przywiozła wóz jabłek dla Fluttershy.png S01E10 130.png S01E10 129.png S01E10 128.png S01E10 127.png S01E10 Applejack wydaje dyspozycje.png S01E10 Applejack pomoże zapanować nad rojem.png S01E10 121.png S01E10 133.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki toczą kulę.png S01E10 Zniszczone Ponyville.png S01E10 196.png S01E10 195.png S01E10 Rodzina Apple w gotowości.png S01E10 181.png S01E10 Pinkie skarży się przyjaciółkom.png S01E10 Pinkie rozmawia z przyjaciółkami.png S01E10 146.png S01E10 162.png Jesienna przyjaźń 83601-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-high-hoof.png S01E13 Rainbow Dash i Applejack twarzą w twarz.png S01E13 Bieg Rainbow i Applejack.png Sezon 2 Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Applejack i czekoladowy deszcz.png S02E01 Kuce wpadają do zamku.png S02E01 Bohaterki na witrażu.png S02E01 Podobizna Discorda ożyła.png S02E01 Rozzłoszczona Celestia.png S02E01 Wizja Applejack.png S02E01 Charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy Applejack kłamiącej pod wpływem czaru.png S02E01 Zwycięstwo Discorda.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png S02E02 Discord ślizga się po drodze.png S02E02 Twilight prowadzi bohaterki do biblioteki.png S02E02 "Widzę, że wybrałeś najgorszą z nas".png S02E02 Applejack trzymająca książkę na nosie.png S02E02 Tuż przed starciem z Discordem.png S02E02 Discord gotów na pokonanie.png S02E02 Odczarowana Fluttershy.png S02E02 Kolejne przyjaciółki zostały odczarowane.png S02E02 Pogoń balonem.png S02E02 Zaskoczony Discord.png S02E02 Moc Elementów Harmonii aktywowana.png S02E02 Dumne główne bohaterki.png S02E02 Ceremonia w Canterlotcie.png Pora na czas S02E20 Zmartwione Applejack i Rarity.png|Applejack i Rarity Sezon 3 Zgniłe jabłko Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png Applejack 'There's been some' S3E4.png Applejack Confused S3 E4.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Sezon 4 Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 1 S04E01 Przyjaciółki oglądają lot Twilight.png S04E01 Ale koniec!.png S04E01 Bohaterowie patrzą na witraż z podobizną Twilight.png S04E01 Applejack wskazuje na witraż.png S04E01 Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville.png S04E01 Zasmucona Twilight i przyjaciółki wracające do domu.png S04E01 Rodzina Apple próbuje usunąć chwasty.png S04E01 Przyjaciółki nie wierzą w niewinność Discorda.png S04E01 Zecora daje Twilight specjalny eliksir.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2 S04E02 Bohaterowie z zaniepokojeniem patrzą na Twilight.png S04E02 Discord i jego kamera.png S04E02 Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki związują krokodyla.png S04E02 Twilight i Spike wracają do Ponyville.png S04E02 Spike odnajduje przyjaciółki.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki przybywają z pomocą.png S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png S04E02 Bohaterowie patrzą na dziwny kwiat.png S04E02 Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Przyjaciółki Rainbow Dash w historycznych mundurach Wonderbolts.png S04E21 Narada grona pedagogów.png Sezon 5 Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Discord, Applejack i Pinkie.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z żartu Discorda.png S05E22 Pinkie i Applejack śmieją się z występu Discorda.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S5E22 Discord i kucyki słuchają Twilight.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Discord analizuje zebrane dane.png S05E22 Discord i kucyki znów się śmieją.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Applejack nie wraca na farmę.png S05E25 Wnętrze fabryki.png S05E25 Applejack toczy beczkę.png S05E25 Applejack opowiada o wojnie.png en:Applejack/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Bałagan w galerii